Guérison
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: One-Shot / Spoilers Fin de l'épisode A Midnight Train To Kingston


One-Shot- Spoiler

suite de l'épisode A Midnight Train to Kingston

Enjoy ;)

« Guérison »

Il était blessé, au bras, à la tête, son épaule était démise, mais pire que tout, un sentiment d'impuissance et de regrets habitaient son cœur. Comment avait-il pu le laisser partir une fois encore? Pourquoi cet homme n'était pas mort une bonne fois pour toute? Pourquoi continuait-il de lui faire du mal ? De _leur _faire du mal?

William regardait tendrement la jeune femme qui s'occupait de le soigner. Elle ne disait rien, se concentrant sur ses blessures. Eh puis, George lui affirma qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé mais qu'ils continueraient de chercher. Il s'était enfui une fois encore. Julia tentait de le rassurer, mais il savait que cela ne changeait rien.

-C'est terminé William, nous devons nous en persuader.

Il croisa son regard. Il ne pouvait pas s'en persuadé.

L'inspecteur Murdoch s'éloigna doucement du Docteur Ogden, et elle le suivit, en silence.

-George, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, je vais vous aider.

-Monsieur vous devriez vous reposer, vous…

-Je vais bien.

-William, murmura tendrement Julia derrière lui, vous devriez vous asseoir.

-Je dois faire quelque chose Julia, grommela-t-il en se tournant vers elle, je dois participer aux recherches. Je n'aurai de répits que lorsque je verrai son corps. Vous pouvez le comprendre?

-Oui je le peux, mais William vous…

Il ne lui répondit pas et s'éloigna d'elle aussitôt. Ainsi, George leva les yeux vers le Docteur Ogden et ce qu'il vit ne présagea rien de bon. Il croisa son regard, y voyant toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle.

-Je vais vous laisser, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Merci, répondit Julia de la même façon en le regardant partir.

Puis, d'un pas décidé, elle s'avança vers William qui se dirigeait vers la berge et retournait quelques hautes herbes.

-William, dit-il avec conviction, Gillies n'est pas là, George a déjà vérifié, une dizaine d'hommes est à sa recherche, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire de plus.

Il lui adressa un regard et continua.

-Vous avez décidez de m'ignorer? Dit-elle plus fort en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Julia, ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai une migraine et…

-Et vous voulez pourtant participer aux recherches, comme c'est malin en effet. Vous savez ce que vous êtes? Vous êtes un égoïste William. Gillies est mort.

-Vous n'en savez rien, répondit William sur un ton plus fort, si j'ai pu m'en sortir, lui aussi.

-Et vous auriez pu mourir, rétorqua Julia avec colère, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête?

-Je devais le rattraper.

-Pourquoi?

-Julia, c'est James Gillies, c'est l'homme qui vous veut du mal, l'homme…

-Celui qui obsède vos pensées, termina la jeune femme, vous ne vivez plus que pour l'arrêter, vous vous détruisez et détruisez ceux qui sont autour de vous.

-Je le fais pour vous.

-Pour moi? S'emporta Julia. C'est de vous dont j'ai besoin, pas de la mort de ce monstre. C'est vous qui nous détruisez, vous qui empêchez qu'on puisse être heureux ensembles.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça? Lança William avec colère en approchant d'elle.

-Si vous pensiez à moi vous ne prendriez pas tant de risques, si vous m'aimiez vous seriez à mes côtés et non à pourchasser cet homme, si c'était pour moi William, vous n'agiriez pas de cette façon.

-Alors vous doutez de mes sentiments simplement parce que je souhaite coincer cet homme?

-J'ai besoin de vous, murmura Julia au bord des sanglots, et si vous risquez votre vie de cette façon j'ai peur de vous perdre. J'ai besoin que l'homme que j'aime me dise que tout ira bien, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ne pouvant garder son regard ancré dans celui de William sans avoir les larmes aux yeux. Et elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle ne voulait pas être faible devant lui, par aujourd'hui.

-J'agis de cette façon pour protéger la femme que j'aime, murmura William à son tour, je donnerai ma vie pour vous Julia.

-Je ne demande pas votre vie, dit-elle en le regardant à nouveau, je veux être heureuse avec vous et oublier tout ça.

-Nous ne pouvons pas oublier. Tant que cet homme est en vie, il reste une menace pour vous et vous le savez.

Julia ferma les yeux quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

-Je sais William, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas et la regarda simplement en silence avant de prendre tendrement sa main et de croiser son regard.

-Je vous promets que je ferai plus attention, mais je ne peux pas renoncer à le pourchasser, je le fais pour vous protéger parce que c'est mon devoir de vous mettre en sécurité, parce que je…vous aime.

-Alors aimez-moi, dit-elle dans un sanglot qu'elle n'avait pu retenir, je vous en prie, aimez-moi. Je ne demande pas plus que ça.

Il lui sourit tendrement et fit un pas de plus vers elle, venant caresser sa joue pour y sécher la larme qui y coulait bien malgré elle. Puis, il ferma les yeux et plongea son visage dans son cou, près de son oreille.

-Je vous aime, murmura-t-il doucement au creux de celle-ci.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa peau juste sous son oreille et une seconde après il la sentit l'enlacé. William se tendit, encore bien trop blessé pour ne pas pousser un soupir de douleur en sentant le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. Elle s'éloigna alors aussitôt et il lui adressa un timide sourire.

-Ca va, dit-il, venez.

Il l'attira dans ses bras, tentant d'oublier la douleur pour savourer leur étreinte. Il nicha son visage dans ses cheveux et en savoura le parfum. Il sourit contre sa peau, caressant sa nuque du bout du nez ce qui fit rire doucement la jeune femme. Il y déposa un baiser et une seconde après il la sentit soupirer profondément en se serrant encore davantage contre lui. Il maintint son corps contre le sien en plaçant une main dans le bas de son dos, remarquant à quel point Julia semblait apprécier ce geste. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la poitrine de la jeune femme contre son torse, se soulever à chaque respiration. Il savoura la sensation de ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux, dans sa nuque. Il voulait rester là, contre elle, pour toujours.

-Julia, murmura-t-il dans sa nuque, et si vous me raccompagniez au train? Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'allonger un peu.

-Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme sans pour autant briser leur étreinte.

Ils restèrent encore enlacés quelques minutes avant que William ne la libère doucement, puis, il croisa son regard. Il lui sourit et elle en fit autant avant qu'il ne laisse son pouce redessiner les contours de ses lèvres.

-A quoi pensez-vous William? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Je me demandais si nous pourrions commencer notre nouvelle vie ensembles dès aujourd'hui.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils et il reprit la parole.

-Je me demandais si…si je vous demandais de m'épouser si vous diriez oui.

Julia sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, son souffle se coupa, ses jambes menacèrent de fléchir et ce ne fut que grâce à William qui la tenait encore contre lui qu'elle ne s'écroula pas sur le sol.

-Vous…vous êtes certain de…

-La vie est courte Julia, et je ne veux plus perdre une seule seconde. Si vous êtes d'accord je…souhaiterai que prochainement nous abordions le sujet du mariage.

-J'en serai ravie, répondit Julia en souriant.

-Bien, murmura William sur ses lèvres avant de déposer un long et tendre baiser.

Ils se séparèrent alors doucement. William glissa sa main dans celle de Julia et tous les deux quittèrent l'endroit sous les arbres, rejoignant les autres policiers un peu plus loin.

-George? Dit-il à son attention. Je vais me reposer, tenez-moi informé s'il y a quoique se soit. Le Docteur Ogden restera avec moi pour…veiller sur moi, dit-il en accordant un regard à la jeune femme qui lui sourit en retour.

-Bien Monsieur, acquiesça George en souriant largement avant de regarder le couple partir lentement sans se lâcher la main.

* * *

Ils rejoignirent le train d'un pas lent et William prit place sur une banquette en soupirant profondément. Après l'avoir aidé à s'allonger, Julia voulut s'éloigner mais elle sentit la main du jeune homme se refermer sur son bras.

-Où allez-vous Docteur Ogden? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je vous laisse vous reposer, vous devez être allongé et…

-Restez avec moi, murmura William, je refuse de vous laisser seule. Et je croyais que vous aviez besoin que je vous prenne dans mes bras.

-Avec votre état, vous…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase que William l'attira contre lui. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prendre place. La banquette n'était pas bien large et ainsi, la jeune femme se retrouva couchée tout contre lui, sa tête posée sur son torse. Ils fermèrent les yeux tous les deux laissant glisser leurs doigts sur l'autre.

-J'espère que personne n'aura l'idée de venir nous déranger, murmura William, je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute, répondit Julia sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Gillies, il m'a embrassé.

-Vraiment? Lança Julia en le regardant.

-Je préférait l'oublier, grommela William, alors ne croyez pas que c'est une blague.

-Oooh et…vous avez aimé? Dit-elle en riant.

-Julia ! Jamais personne n'embrassera aussi bien que vous.

Ils échangèrent un regard et rirent aux éclats avant qu'elle n'approche son visage du sien et ne s'empare de ses lèvres pourtant meurtries. Puis, après un dernier regard, elle reposa sa tête contre lui et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

-Il faudra que vous en parliez si vous avez des cauchemars de ce moment, dit-elle doucement.

-Je connais un psychologue doué qui saura quoi faire si c'est le cas, répondit William avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, connaissez-vous le Docteur Ogden?

Ainsi les minutes passèrent et sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils finirent par s'endormir, l'un contre l'autre, enfin.

FIN


End file.
